My Girl Republish
by Kim Seo Jin aka CloudKimmy
Summary: Yewook, GS, OS, no description available, typos, mis EYD.. langsung baca aja ya..


**My Girl**

**: :**

Pairing**: YeWook (**gender switch for Ryeowook)

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Disclaimer: this story is mine. Yewook are mine *plak..

Warn: OOC, changing of Gender, mis EYD, typos, DLDR, dll

: :

Happy Reading

: :

: :

A Super Junior Fanfiction

**My Girl**

**Kim Seo Jin**

**: :**

**Seoul, 2nd December 2011  
**

**.**

**.****  
**

Langit sudah memunculkan semburat jingga yang indah di ufuk barat. Angin senja yang dingin di ibu kota membuat sebagian warga bergegas pulang ke rumah, mencoba mencari kehangatan di kala musim dingin menyerang. Tapi kau tak merasakan hal yang sama dan tujuanmu bukanlah untuk pulang seraya menghangatkan diri dirumah. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana angin membawa langkahmu. Bahkan tak juga kau.

. . .

. .

.

Kau merapatkan jaket tebalmu ketika kau rasa angin dingin mencoba menyelusup dari celah yang terbuka. Langkahmu terhenti didepan sebuah toko bunga yang sudah hampir tutup. Tak berniat singgah, hanya melihat dan mengingat apa yang pernah terjadi disana.

Senyum terkembang diwajah tampanmu. Gadis yang kau cintai ada di sana. Bercanda dan tertawa dengan manis. Sangat manis hingga mampu membuat mu ikut tersenyum. Membuat perasaan hangat menagkupi hati mu sekarang.

. . .

. .

.

Kakimu terus menyusuri jejak petang yang akan memudar. Dan lagi- lagi langkahmu berhenti tepat didepan sebuah café bergaya modern terkesan nyaman dan hangat. Dengan mantab kau melangkahkan kakimu masuk ke dalam café yang tidak terlalu ramai tersebut.

Kau mengambil tempat di pojok, mencoba mencari ketenangan. Kau pun memesan satu cake strawberry dan coffee latte hangat, perpaduan antara makanan kesukaan gadismu dan minuman favoritemu. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba makanan yang selalu kau hindari demi gadismu, begitu menurutmu.

Senyum hangat lagi- lagi terpatri di wajahmu, semakin menambah kadar ketampananmu, ketika matamu bertumbuk pada sepasang iris bening yang menatapmu penuh kehangatan.

Gadismu tengah tersenyum lembut dan hangat untukmu. Membuat dingin yang sedari tadi menyerang, mencair seketika.

. . .

. .

.

Matahari telah benar- benar kembali ke peraduan barat. Angin dingin sedikit menerbangkan helaian rambutmu yang tak tertutup. Terkesan aneh memang, membiarkan hawa dingin menyergap bagian lain tubuhmu sementara cuaca benar- benar tak bersahabat.

Langkahmu terasa semakin berat. Jalan yang kau tapaki terasa begitu gelap walau lampu jalan member penerangan yang sangat baik.

Langkahmu berhenti di sebuah taman. Pandanganmu menerawang lurus ke depan, tepat ke sebuah kedai ice cream. Hawa dingin sontak kembali menyergapmu. Dingin yang lebih menyeramkan. Gadismu, gadis yang kau cintai, ada di depan sana.

Pandanganmu menyusuri sekeliling. Kau ingat bagian ini. Ingat bagian yang membuatmu berkelana saat ini. Di ujung jalan sana kau lihat sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat, mengarah pada gadismu yang akan menghampirimu.

"Wookie-ah, tetap disana," teriakmu sekuat yang kau mampu tapi tak terdengar oleh gadis yang kau panggil 'wookie' tadi.

"Wookie-ah," teriakmu lagi namun tak jua terdengar.

"Wookie-ah," kini terdengar lagi teriakan yang membuat gadismu merespon, tapi itu bukan kau.

Siapa pria itu? Kenapa dia mirip denganmu?

Semua pertanyaan itu membuat kepalamu berdenyut sakit.

Braak

Kau terperangah, terlambatkah? Dengan gusar kau berlari melihat orang- orang yang tengah berkumpul.

"Oppa.. hiks.. irreona.."

Suara itu, suara tangis itu, suara gadismu. Dia selamat?

Kenapa dia menangis?

Siapa yang ditangisinya?

Kau merasa kepalamu berdenyut semakin sakit. Tiba- tiba pandanganmu mulai mengabur. Semuanya putih. Hanya ada putih serta suara tangis pilu.

. . .

. .

.

**Seoul, 15th March 2012**

**: :  
**

**: .  
**

**:  
**

**.  
**

Tiit.. tiit.. tiit..

Suara pengukur detak jantung menyapa pendengaranmu. Sayup- sayup kau juga mendengar isak tangis yang pilu.

Pandanganmu yang tadi gelap dan mengabur mulai terasa terang. Jarimu merespon tiap tetes air mata yang menyapa kulitmu membuat sang sumber suara terlonjak gembira.

"Oppa.. yesung oppa.. kau bergerak.." suara itu tertangkap begitu bahagia di telingamu.

Tinggal hanya membuka matamu dan kau akan tahu semuanya. Perlahan matamu mengerjap mencoba menyesuaikan dengan pencahayaan yang ada.

"Oppa,, hiks,, kau bangun? Hiks"

Sekarang semua jelas. Gadismu ternyata menangis untukmu.

Dengan gerakan yang sedikit sulit, tanganmu terulur. Menghapus butiran bening yang membasahi pipi mulus gadismu.

"U-uljimma," satu kata berhasil keluar dari lidahmu yang kelu.

Tiba- tiba sekelompok orang- orang berbaju putih datang. Memeriksa keadaanmu, membuat gadismu sedikit menjauh. Tidak dengan tangis pilu lagi tapi sebuah lengkungan manis yang mampu menggetarkan hatimu. Senyuman hangat yang kau rindukan dengan sangat.

. . .

. .

.

**Seoul, 17th March 2012**

. . .

. .

.

Musim semi sudah datang, tumpukan salju yang ditepi jalan sudah mulai mencair. Seorang gadis mungil tengah bersenandung riang sambil mendorong kursi roda menyusuri taman sebuah rumah sakit.

Gadis itu adalah gadismu. Gadis yang mampu membuatmu bertahan sejauh ini. Gadis yang selalu memberimu semangat dengan senandung merdu yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Gadis yang selalu mampu menghangatkan musim salju yang berlalu. Gadis yang tak pernah beranjak dari sisimu meski kau sempat tertidur sekian lama.

Tanganmu terulur, mencoba menggapai jemari gadis yang mendorong kursi rodamu. Membuatnya berhenti berjalan dan bersenandung. Gadis itu kini berada dihadapanmu, berjongkok hingga membuatmu lebih mudah memandangnya.

Tak ada kata, hanya senyum hangat yang tercipta. Tanganmu terulur menggapai wajah gadismu.

"Gomawo," ucapmu tulus dan dibalas dengan senyum yang sangat hangat.

Kau usap lembut pipi tirus itu. Meresapi hangat yang menjalar ke tubuhmu. Perlahan kau dekatkan wajahmu, mengeleminasi jarak yang tercipta. Meraih wajah lawan bicaramu agar mendekat hingga akhirnya terputuslah jarak tersebut dengan menyatunya dua bibir.

Hanya sebuah kecupan ringan tanpa nafsu. Yang ada hanya cinta, rindu dan rasa terima kasih yang begitu begitu besar yang tak hanya cukup diungkapkan dengan kata- kata terindah sekalipun.

Hanya ada kau dan dia, **gadismu. Gadis tercintamu.**

**: . :**

**: : FINISH : :**

a/n:

anyyeong,, FF ini sudah pernah saya publish tapi hilang..

jadi saya publish aja lagi. hehe..

yeWook shipper...

*kibar bendera Yewook..

Awalnya mau buat sad end**, **tetapi setelah dipikir lagi. Saya gak tega buat sad ending story coz I really like a happy ending story.

Mian kalo gaje dan banyak typo.

Mind to **Review **yah.


End file.
